The Diplomat
by DoctorH
Summary: A five-act Murdoch Mysteries teleplay, just like watching an episode on TV. Two Toronto families have a past history of violence, but they have been at peace for over a year and a half. Then a member of one family is shot, and a member of the other family is the prime suspect. Can Murdoch solve the case without jeopardizing the peace? The solution to the mystery is included.
1. ACT 1

"THE DIPLOMAT"

[PRODUCTION NOTES: This mystery is written with the scene of the being in a library. Other venues may also serve as a backdrop for the mystery, and the role of the librarian may be supplanted by an employee suitable for the venue.]

ACT I

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR OF A LIBRARY, in the early evening. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF THE LIBRARY. There are stacks of books all about. The ceiling is high and the artificial lighting makes the library looks almost cavernous. Next to a patrons' desk— not the LIBRARIAN's desk— is the dead body of a middle-aged man, face down. On the desk is a revolver. CRABTREE is on the scene, directing a PHOTOGRAPHER to capture the scene. Other CONSTABLES keep people away and otherwise preserve the scene. MURDOCH and OGDEN enter approaches the body, MURDOCH crossing himself as he does so. OGDEN checks the body for vital signs without disturbing the scene.)

MURDOCH  
What have you, George?

CRABTREE  
This man was shot about 5:50 p.m. We have not identified the victim as of yet. According to witnesses, the victim was seen conversing at this desk with another man, presumably the killer, who fled the scene after the shooting.

MURDOCH  
Do we have a description of this man who fled the scene?

CRABTREE  
Yes, but the eyewitnesses are not very helpful. No one got a look at his face. His attire was unremarkable, his height and build were average, and his hair was dark. Witnesses agree that he had no facial hair and did not wear spectacles. I've asked the witnesses whether they think they could recognize the man if they saw him again; they all said they doubted they could.

(OGDEN finishes her preliminary examination and joins MURDOCH and CRABTREE.)

MURDOCH  
How many witnesses are there, George?

CRABTREE  
Four. The librarian on duty and three other patrons. None of them saw what happened, but they all heard it. And sir, there is a potentially critical discrepancy in their stories: three witnesses reported hearing two distinct shots, and the other witness said she heard only one shot.

MURDOCH  
Hmm.

OGDEN  
The victim is dead; the body is still warm. After all the photographs are taken, I'll be able to tell more.

MURDOCH  
Have we found any witnesses outside of the library, anyone who might be able to identify the fleeing man?

CRABTREE  
No, sir.

(MURDOCH looks more carefully at the scene.)

MURDOCH  
Have any of the witnesses touched this gun, George?

CRABTREE  
I asked them, sir; they all say they haven't touched anything.

MURDOCH  
Good. We ought to be able to get finger marks from the gun and perhaps from the desk.

(MURDOCH looks at the revolver without touching it. The revolver holds up to six bullets. In four of the chambers, the metal tips of bullets are visible; in the other two chambers, no bullets are visible.)

MURDOCH  
There are four bullets in this gun. Two chambers in the gun seem to be empty.

CRABTREE (making a note)  
Meaning two shots were fired.

MURDOCH (correcting)  
Not necessarily. Two shots COULD have been fired from this weapon.

(The PHOTOGRAPHER approaches MURDOCH.)

PHOTOGRAPHER  
I have taken photographs of the body and the weapon from several angles, sir. Do you wish me to get photographs of the surrounding area, the bookcases and so forth?

MURDOCH  
I don't think that is necessary.

PHOTOGRAPHER  
Then I'm all finished, sir.

(The PHOTOGRAPHER nods to OGDEN, MURDOCH and CRABTREE, and then departs. OGDEN goes to examine the body. As MURDOCH and CRABTREE watch, she turns the body onto its back. A blood stain appears on the floor where the body's chest had been, and there is a blood stain on the front of the victim's clothes. MURDOCH assists. OGDEN notices something odd about the victim's head.)

OGDEN  
William? Look at this.

(OGDEN peels a black wig from the victim's head. The victim is mostly bald and his remaining natural hair is lighter in colour.)

MURDOCH  
A wig!

OGDEN  
He was in disguise?

MURDOCH (unsure)  
Some men wear wigs as a matter of vanity.

(As OGDEN continues to examine the victim, MURDOCH pulls open the victim's jacket to find a wallet. He inspects the wallet and finds some identification.)

OGDEN  
There appears to be a single shot near the centre of the chest. I only see one bullet hole.

MURDOCH (reading the identification)  
It appears that this is Mister Eric Cameron. And his address— well, he's not from this neighborhood. (realizing something) Eric Cameron. Oh, no. Cameron. (takes a deep breath) Inspector Brackenreid is not going to like this.

(FADE OUT.)


	2. ACT 2

ACT II

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR STATION HOUSE NO. 4. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. MURDOCH is standing, making an initial report. BRACKENREID is in his chair.)

BRACKENREID  
Bloody hell! Eric Cameron? Are you certain, Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
According to documents he was carrying, that is who he is. We also have a general description of Eric Cameron, and the victim matches that description. We will be confirming the victim's identity in due course.

BRACKENREID  
Bloody hell! (shakes his head in disbelief) The Stroud-Cameron battle is going to start up again, only this time, it's starting up in MY jurisdiction! Why couldn't they keep their dispute confined to Freddy Winthorpe's territory?

MURDOCH  
We don't know yet whether Mr. Cameron's death is related to the feud between the Cameron and Stroud families—

BRACKENREID  
Of course it's related! Even if Cameron WASN'T killed by someone in the Stroud family, the Camerons are going to THINK he was! And that means there's going to be blood! Right now, I'd wager that the Camerons are plotting some sort of revenge.

MURDOCH  
And there is no avoiding the fact that that the Strouds are the most likely suspects. I will have to question them.

BRACKENREID  
Get them to come to OUR station house, Murdoch! Don't question them at Station House Two. Get them away from the Camerons, if you can.

MURDOCH  
Yes, sir. Perhaps— I may be able to rule out the Strouds as being involved. We have recovered some finger marks from the scene and from the firearm found at the scene. If the finger marks do not match anyone from the Stroud family, then maybe we could announce that the Strouds are not our principal suspects.

BRACKENREID  
I doubt that will do much good at cooling thigs off, but it may be worth a try. But first things first: who is doing the finger mark analysis?

MURDOCH  
George is doing the preliminaries on it.

BRACKENREID  
And you'll be checking his work.

MURDOCH  
I will.

(CUT TO: THE MORGUE. The victim's body is on the slab. A Y-incision on his chest has been roughly sewn up, to show that the autopsy has been completed. OGDEN covers the victim's body, and ASSISTANTS prepare to put it in storage. MURDOCH watches. OGDEN picks up a small cup.)

OGDEN  
The victim was struck by a single bullet. (handing the cup to MURDOCH) This is the bullet. The shot was fatal and the victim died within seconds. He was struck in the heart. The bullet was stopped by his backbone from exiting his body.

(As the ASSISTANTS come to take the body away, MURDOCH quickly examines one of the hands of the victim. The hand has ink stains on it fingers.)

OGDEN  
George made a record the victim's finger marks.

MURDOCH  
Good. Is there anything else that your examination reveals?

OGDEN  
The shot was at close range, less than three feet away, as indicated by scorching on the clothing. The path of the bullet through the body is slightly downward, which may suggest that the victim was slightly leaning forward when he was shot.

MURDOCH  
Can you estimate the height of the killer?

OGDEN  
No. Not to any degree of certainty.

(CUT TO: MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH enters his office, and CRABTREE follows, carrying some notes and papers. CRABTREE shuts the door. Both men sit.)

MURDOCH  
All right, what have you George?

CRABTREE  
There were six chambers in the revolver, four had bullets, one had a shell, and the remaining chamber was completely empty. Whoever carried the gun may have kept one chamber empty for purposes of safety.

MURDOCH  
So the weapon fired only one shot.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir.

MURDOCH  
And if the witnesses who heard two shots are correct, that would mean there was a second gun.

CRABTREE  
That is what the evidence would suggest to me as well, sir, except—

MURDOCH (intrigued)  
Except?

CRABTREE  
If there are two guns, the scenario that comes to mind is that the killer and the victim each fired at the other.

MURDOCH (agreeing that CRABTREE's scenario is reasonable)  
Yes.

CRABTREE  
The killer then fled, taking his own gun, and the victim's gun fell to the desk, where we found it. Only— the gun that we found on the desk did not have the victim's finger marks on it.

MURDOCH  
Do we know whose finger marks are on the gun?

CRABTREE  
I think we do, sir. They appear to be the finger marks of Eliot Stroud.

MURDOCH (realizing this is bad news)  
So a member of the Stroud family may indeed have shot a member of the Cameron family. Have you told Inspector Brackenreid this?

CRABTREE  
Not yet, sir. I wanted to tell you first. I requested some of the finger mark records from Station House Number Two. Eight members of the Stroud family have criminal records. The marks on the weapon closely correlate with the finger marks of Eliot Stroud's right hand. Finger marks we found on the desk are almost certainly those of Eliot Stroud; as for the finger marks on the weapon, the correlation is strong, although I would hesitate to say that the match is conclusive. There's one more thing, sir.

MURDOCH  
Which is?

CRABTREE  
Finger marks consistent with Mr. Stroud's right hand appear on the trigger and the handle of the revolver, but finger marks consistent with Mr. Stroud's left hand appear on the barrel. It is as though he carried the gun in his left hand by the barrel, instead of the way that a person would ordinarily carry a gun.

MURDOCH  
Dr. Ogden recovered the bullet that caused the victim's death. We should see whether that bullet could have been fired by this gun. (takes a breath) George, I want you to assemble four other constables. Make sure they are armed. We are going to arrest Eliot Stroud. I'll notify Station House Two of our intentions; they may wish to assist.

(A hubbub starts outside MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH and CRABTREE stand to see what is going on. WINTHORPE, a well-dressed man, barges into the CONSTABLES' AREA.)

WINTHORPE  
Where's Tom? Where's Inspector Brackenreid?

(A CONSTABLE points at BRACKENREID'S OFFICE, and WINTHORPE starts in that direction, then stops and turns toward MURDOCH. WINTHORPE, without knocking, opens the door to MURDOCH'S OFFICE. In the background, BRACKENREID emerges from his office to see what's going on.)

WINTHORPE  
You're Murdoch, right? I need to speak to you, right now!

MURDOCH (recognizing WINTHORPE)  
Of course, Inspector.

(CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID, WINTHORPE, MURDOCH and CRABTREE all stand.)

BRACKENREID  
Detective William Murdoch, you know Inspector Freddy Winthorpe from Station House Number Two?

MURDOCH  
Yes, we've met before.

WINTHORPE (agitated)  
What in the hell are you all doing?

BRACKENREID  
We're doing our jobs, Freddy.

WINTHORPE  
Asking my station to send you criminal records of the Strouds: what in the hell is that about? Are you trying to start a war? I AM going to have a war on my hands! Do you understand that? Eric Cameron gets killed and I find out that you are checking to see whether someone in the Stroud family did it! Don't you see how dangerous that is?

BRACKENREID  
Considering the bad blood between the Strouds and the Camerons, the Strouds are legitimate suspects, Freddy.

WINTHORPE  
These families have had a truce for the past year and a half! You start suggesting that a Stroud killed a Cameron, and that truce will end! And I'll have an all-out war on my hands! Innocent people are going to get hurt!

MURDOCH  
Sir: we have evidence indicating that Eliot Stroud fired a shot that killed Eric Cameron.

WINTHORPE  
Evidence? What evidence?!

MURDOCH  
Finger mark evidence, at the scene and on the weapon.

WINTHORPE (in disbelief)  
You must have made a mistake!

MURDOCH  
I don't believe we have made—

WINTHORPE  
There's no motive, for one thing! There's no good reason for Eliot Stroud to kill Eric Cameron! It would be against his interests, against his family's interests, and it would re-start a war that the Strouds do not want!

(CRABTREE hears this and gets an idea, but he says nothing.)

MURDOCH  
Nevertheless—

WINTHORPE (calming himself)  
Detective Murdoch. (to BRACKENREID) Tommy. (to all) Let me explain something to you, all right? The Camerons and the Strouds have been enemies for a long time. It's been awful, at times. The last time they had an all-out fight, well, I don't want to go into details, but it was awful. We were lucky, DAMN lucky, that only half a dozen innocent bystanders got hurt. About five years ago or so, tensions started to ease up. There were still a few incidents, disagreements about things, but most of the serious bloodletting seemed to be over. About eighteen, maybe twenty months ago, the families agreed to make peace. And do you know who helped make that peace? I did! At the risk of my own LIFE, I helped make that peace!

BRACKENREID (impressed)  
I didn't know that. I knew there was a neutral intermediary who negotiated the end to the conflict; that was YOU?

(WINTHORPE nods.)

WINTHORPE  
If a Stroud killed a Cameron, all of that effort could be destroyed. I do not want that to happen.

BRACKENREID  
I understand.

WINTHORPE  
You people here don't know what is going on between the Strouds and the Camerons, but I do. And take it from me, if Eliot Stroud killed Eric Cameron, the Strouds would have NOTHING to gain, and EVERYTHING to lose! The Strouds have no grounds for complaint against the Camerons. If there's anyone who DOES have grounds for complaint, it's the Camerons, not the Strouds!

MURDOCH (carefully)  
That background information is very helpful, sir. But in view of the evidence that we have in our possession, we must at least question Eliot Stroud. (conciliatory) Perhaps an arrest is not necessary? Perhaps, since you know the families, you might assist us in getting his cooperation?

WINTHORPE (reluctantly)  
All right. I'll help you. I hope you understand one thing, Detective Murdoch. You're playing with fire.

(FADE OUT.)


	3. ACT 3

ACT III

(FADE IN. STATION HOUSE NO. 4. CUT TO: INTERROGATION ROOM. ELIOT Stroud seated. MURDOCH and CRABTREE sit opposite ELIOT, and WINTHORPE is seated in the background.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Stroud, thank you for coming to talk to us.

ELIOT  
Certainly. Are you going to tell me what this is all about, then?

MURDOCH  
Where were you on Tuesday afternoon, at about 5:30?

ELIOT  
Why?

MURDOCH  
Where were you?

ELIOT (shrugging)  
I don't remember.

WINTHORPE  
Eliot, this is not a game. We need to know.

ELIOT (shrugging)  
I don't remember. Might have been home, might have been out running errands, I don't know.

MURDOCH  
Were you, by any chance, at a public library about four blocks from this station house?

ELIOT (adamantly)  
I don't remember.

WINTHORPE  
Eliot, maybe you don't know what's going on. Eric Cameron was shot and killed in that library on Tuesday afternoon. I know it was Eric, because I saw his body in the morgue and identified him. And these officers have evidence showing that you were there.

ELIOT  
You said I wasn't under arrest.

MURDOCH  
You are not.

ELIOT  
But Inspector Winthorpe there seemed to say that I murdered Eric Cameron. Did I understand that right?

MURDOCH  
We wish to know whether you will agree that you were present in the library on Tuesday afternoon.

ELIOT  
Are you going to arrest me?

(As MURDOCH prepares to answer, WINTHORPE jumps in.)

WINTHORPE  
No, Eliot, you are not going to be arrested.

(MURDOCH is not comfortable with such a guarantee being made. MURDOCH looks momentarily at WINTHORPE with incredulity, and WINTHORPE looks back as if to say "I know what I'm doing." MURDOCH presses on.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Stroud: Were you at a public library about four blocks from this station house last Tuesday afternoon?

ELIOT  
I. Don't. Remember.

MURDOCH  
Do you have any explanation as to how marks from your fingers happened to be in that library, near where the body of Eric Cameron was found?

ELIOT  
No. You seem to think, though, that I had something against Eric. Well, I had no reason to murder him. Why would I do it? Why? You can't answer that, because I did NOT murder Eric Cameron.

CRABTREE  
Is it—?

MURDOCH (interrupting)  
Do you own a gun, Mr. Stroud?

ELIOT  
No. If you mean a pistol, no. I have a hunting rifle.

MURDOCH  
Not a revolver?

(ELIOT hesitates. WINTHORPE interrupts before ELIOT can respond.)

WINTHORPE  
Eliot, Eric Cameron is dead. Somebody shot him. Now, the Camerons are bound to think it was someone from your family, aren't they? So you say you didn't do it, all right; but we need to find out who DID do it. If it was someone other than a Stroud, well, then that may help your family keep the peace with the Camerons. So can you help us in any way, help us find who is guilty? If you help us, I will personally go to Roy Cameron and explain the whole thing. We might be able to avoid opening up old wounds.

(ELIOT sits silent.)

WINTHORPE  
Eliot, I can't help you unless you help us.

ELIOT  
I didn't murder Eric Cameron. Beyond that, I don't think there's anything else I can tell you.

(MURDOCH and CRABTREE exchange glances. CUT TO: EXTERIOR of a nice house. A carriage pulls up, with WINTHORPE driving, and MURDOCH as a passenger. WINTHORPE and MURDOCH get out of the carriage and approach the house. They are met by two formidable GUARDS.)

WINTHORPE  
I'm Inspector Winthorpe, this is Detective Murdoch. We are expected. We are unarmed; if you wish to search us to verify this, you may do so.

(One of the GUARDS begins patting down MURDOCH, who is uncomfortable. ROY Cameron appears at the door of the house. He calls down to the GUARDS.)

ROY  
It's all right, Jeremy. They don't need to be searched. Let them come up.

(The search stops, and the GUARDS escort WINTHORPE and MURDOCH to the door of the house. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF THE HOUSE, a drawing room. ROY sits imperiously in a comfortable chair, and WINTHORPE and MURDOCH are seated on smaller and less comfortable chairs, facing ROY. One of the GUARDS stands unobtrusively, and two other men, ARTHUR and LEONARD, sit behind ROY, facing WINTHORPE and MURDOCH. By his position and demeanor, ROY shows he is the patriarch of the Cameron family. A desk or credenza near ROY holds several family photographs.)

ROY  
Frederick. You have lost weight, I see. Tell me. Why are you here?

WINTHORPE  
Eric was killed two days ago, as you know.

ROY (sour)  
Yes. He was shot in a library.

WINTHORPE  
The death did not occur in my jurisdiction, so this man, Detective Murdoch, is leading the investigation.

(ROY reaches over and takes the framed photograph of Eric and looks at it for a moment. ROY shows the photograph of the balding Eric to MURDOCH and WINTHORPE.)

ROY  
Who killed my nephew, Detective Murdoch?

MURDOCH  
We do not know, yet, sir.

ROY  
But you have arrested Eliot Stroud.

MURDOCH  
No, sir, we have not arrested Eliot Stroud. He came to Station House Number Four voluntarily to answer questions.

ROY  
Why Eliot? You requested criminal records of at least seven other Stroud family members. Certainly you must think one of them had a hand in it.

(MURDOCH is surprised that ROY knows this, but WINTHORPE is not surprised at all.)

MURDOCH (carefully)  
We thought Eliot might have helpful information.

(ROY's expression shows that he is not pleased with this evasive answer.)

WINTHORPE  
Roy, we— the police, that is— did suspect someone from the Stroud family as having murdered your nephew. It would not surprise us at all if you suspected the same thing. But we wanted to let you know that, at this time, we do not have any basis for arresting Eliot Stroud, or any other member of the Stroud family, and we certainly have no basis for laying charges.

(MURDOCH is not pleased with this statement, but he holds his peace.)

WINTHORPE  
We don't want to jump to any conclusions. And we want to impress upon you, Roy, our desire that YOU not jump to any conclusions.

ROY  
And I'm sure you would not want any of Eric's brothers or other relatives to jump to conclusions, either.

WINTHORPE  
That is correct. We were hoping that you might speak to them, so that they would understand our concerns.

MURDOCH (slowly)  
Sir: Is there any assistance that you, or any member of your family, could give to us? Did Eric have any enemies? Was he in a dispute with anyone?

(ROY turns silently to ARTHUR and LEONARD, who lean forward. ROY, ARTHUR and LEONARD discuss things quietly for a few moments, then ROY faces MURDOCH.)

ROY  
Detective Murdoch. Eric had his troubles, but they are personal troubles and are of no concern to you. I do not think there is anything that we could tell you that would be of any help. I am sorry.

MURDOCH  
Can you tell me whether you know of any reason Eliot Stroud might have had for shooting Eric?

ROY (with a degree of sadness)  
I am not saying that Eliot Stroud shot my nephew. But if Eliot Stroud DID shoot my nephew, I can say that it was a totally senseless thing for him to do.

MURDOCH  
Can you tell me, sir, was there any reason for Eliot and Eric to MEET? Not to fight or shoot one another, but to MEET to discuss something?

ROY (shaking his head)  
Senseless. The whole thing would be senseless.

(CUT TO: CITY STREET. WINTHORPE and MURDOCH are on the carriage. WINTHORPE pulls the carriage off the road and stops. He checks behind to see whether anyone is watching or following.)

WINTHORPE  
Roy Cameron lied to us.

MURDOCH  
In what way, sir?

WINTHORPE  
He said he knew of no reason for Eliot and Eric to meet. That is not true. Eric was trying to make an arrangement with Eliot for the sale of some real property. Eric wanted to buy, but Eliot didn't want to sell. Roy thinks Eric's desire for that property is— not rational. And Detective: those personal troubles that Roy mentioned—

MURDOCH  
Yes?

WINTHORPE  
I don't know all of the details, but I have heard that Eric has been having trouble emotionally. This is all hearsay upon hearsay, you understand; but the Cameron family does not understand why Eric is so interested in making the purchase. They're trying to keep this whole thing quiet.

MURDOCH  
So perhaps this is the way it happened: the two men agreed to meet at the library to discuss the sale. It was supposed to be a peaceful meeting. But then perhaps something was said— a threat, an insult— and Mr. Stroud became enraged and shot Mr. Cameron.

WINTHORPE  
I don't see it. I know the kind of man that Eliot is. Eliot isn't one to lose his composure over such things. Even if Eric insulted him and threatened to kill him, Eliot wouldn't suddenly become violent. (hypothesizing) It's more likely that someone followed Cameron to the library and shot him, and Eliot ran away, thinking he'd be blamed.

MURDOCH (gently sarcastic)  
And before fleeing, Mr. Stroud decided to cover the murder weapon with his finger marks.

WINTHORPE (smiling)  
Okay, maybe that particular scenario won't wash. But what I'm trying to say is: I just can't see Eliot killing Eric in cold blood.

MURDOCH (changing the subject)  
Inspector, do you have any idea how Mr. Cameron was made aware that our station house had asked your station house for Stroud criminal records?

WINTHORPE (wincing)  
I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. (sighs) Two of the officers who work in my station house have the last name of Cameron.

MURDOCH  
Are you saying they spy for the Cameron family?

WINTHORPE  
I don't know for a fact that they do, but I wouldn't wager against it. They're both good officers, Detective. They don't get involved in any Stroud-Cameron disputes. But they are Roy's grand-nephews or second cousins once removed or something like that, and it wouldn't surprise me if they keep him apprised of things at the station house that might be of interest to the family.

(CUT TO: INTERIOR OF STATION HOUSE NO. 4. MURDOCH heads to his office, and CRABTREE follows, with his notes.)

CRABTREE  
Sir!

(MURDOCH beckons CRABTREE to follow, and MURDOCH and CRABTREE enter MURDOCH'S OFFICE. MURDOCH takes off his coat and hat, and gets comfortable.)

CRABTREE  
I have some findings about the weapon, sir.

MURDOCH  
All right, let's hear them.

CRABTREE  
The bullet that Dr. Ogden recovered from the victim is of the same type as were in the weapon we found, sir. This suggests that the gun we found was the murder weapon.

MURDOCH  
As we suspected.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. I also made a visit to the library. On the assumption that there may have been a second shot, I checked the walls and bookshelves and books near the desk, to see whether I could find a stray bullet or damage caused by a bullet. I did not find any such thing, but I believe I may have learned why some witnesses reported hearing two shots.

MURDOCH  
Oh?

CRABTREE  
An echo, sir. While I was in the library, a patron accidentally dropped a book, and it struck the floor with a loud WHAP! I saw the book fall, and I know only one book fell, but I heard that same sound twice.

MURDOCH  
This suggests that there was one, and only one shot, and not an exchange of gunfire.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. The librarian has graciously allowed us to return after closing time, to see whether gunshots would echo under similar circumstances.

MURDOCH  
Excellent. Let's conduct such a test tonight.

CRABTREE  
And I have something else, sir. It seems that Eric Cameron and Eliot Stroud have had some dealings in the past. Now, according to a witness I talked to, their past dealings have been cordial. But recently—

MURDOCH  
Yes?

CRABTREE  
The two men have been negotiating about the sale of a piece of land.

MURDOCH  
Yes, I heard about this.

CRABTREE  
And these negotiations have been more intense, and less cordial. Basically, Mr. Stroud owns the land, and Mr. Cameron wanted to buy it. Apparently the desire to buy the land comes from a desire to own certain appurtenances on the land. But Mr. Stroud didn't want to sell. According to my witness, the negotiations have become emotional.

MURDOCH  
Who is this witness, George?

CRABTREE  
He asks that his identity be confidential, sir.

MURDOCH  
You said Mr. Cameron is interested in appurtenances on the land? What sort of appurtenances?

CRABTREE (slow to answer)  
Treasure, sir.

MURDOCH  
I beg your pardon?

CRABTREE  
Treasure, sir; buried pirate treasure. Mr. Cameron was under the impression— some would say he was under the delusion— that there was some sort of treasure buried by pirates on the land.

MURDOCH (unsure what to make of this)  
Pirates? He thought pirates sailed up into Lake Ontario?

CRABTREE (uncomfortable)  
Please don't ask me any more about this, sir; it might get my witness into trouble.

MURDOCH (frowning)  
Assuming your witness is being accurate, George, I don't see how this adds up to a motive. Mr. Cameron may be irrational; but if Mr. Stroud kills Mr. Cameron, Mr. Stroud gains nothing. Mr. Stroud already owns the land, and there is no legal reason that Mr. Stroud would have to sell the land. I thought it might be possible that the men chose the library as a place to negotiate the sale of the land, and in the course of the negotiations, Mr. Cameron was annoying or insulting to Mr. Stroud, maybe even threatening.

CRABTREE  
And for that reason, Mr. Stroud killed Mr. Cameron?

MURDOCH (heavily)  
But such a scenario strikes Inspector Winthorpe as being insufficient reason for Mr. Stroud to kill Mr. Cameron. And it seems unlikely to me as well.

CRABTREE  
Sir, we may have it backwards. There might not be sufficient reason for Mr. Stroud to kill Mr. Cameron, but there might be sufficient reason for Mr. Cameron to kill Mr. Stroud.

(MURDOCH is surprised. FADE OUT.)


	4. ACT 4

ACT IV

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR STATION HOUSE NO. 4. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. MURDOCH and CRABTREE are standing, BRACKENREID is in his chair.)

BRACKENREID  
I just spoke to Freddy. He said he's put in a hell of a lot of effort into trying to keep things cool between the Camerons and the Strouds.

MURDOCH  
He has. If I may say, in our discussions with members of the families, he has acted less like a policeman and more like a diplomat.

BRACKENREID  
And Freddy says that he thinks things will be quiet for a while. But unless you can close this case without re-igniting the family war, he is not sure how long he'll be able to keep the peace.

MURDOCH  
George has discovered something that complicates the situation.

CRABTREE  
Sir: there was a dispute between Eliot Stroud and Eric Cameron about a particular parcel of land. Mr. Cameron earnestly wanted to buy the land, and Mr. Stroud did not want to sell. Now, this situation may create a motive for murder, but—

BRACKENREID  
How? Stroud owns the land, doesn't want to sell it, so he kills a man who wants to buy it? Doesn't make sense.

CRABTREE  
It creates a motive NOT for Mr. Stroud to kill Mr. Cameron, but for Mr. Cameron to kill Mr. Stroud.

BRACKENREID  
Eh?

CRABTREE  
If Mr. Stroud dies, the property would go into his estate, and since Mr. Stroud has a number of debts, the executor of the estate would likely have to sell the property to pay those debts. And then Mr. Cameron could buy it.

BRACKENREID  
Cameron would murder Stroud to own a piece of land?

(CRABTREE is hesitant to answer.)

BRACKENREID  
Tell us, Crabtree! How do you know this?

CRABTREE (hesitantly)  
Sir, I have a friend who is a banker, and who knows both men. He does not want to get involved in any dispute between them. This information was given to me in confidence.

BRACKENREID  
We'll be discreet, Crabtree.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. Anyway, my friend says that Mr. Cameron wanted that land more than anything else in the world, although his reasons for wanting it were, well, unusual.

MURDOCH  
Mr. Cameron was under the impression that there is pirate treasure buried on the land.

(BRACKENREID rolls his eyes, and mouths the words, "Pirate treasure.")

CRABTREE  
Whether Mr. Cameron's belief was valid or not, it was apparently sincere. Mr. Cameron has offered up to four times the fair market value for the land. According to my friend, well, there would be no legitimate, objective reason to offer such an amount.

MURDOCH  
It would be senseless.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir.

MURDOCH  
It would suggest that Mr. Cameron may have lost some of his ability for thinking rationally.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir. Although my friend thought that Mr. Stroud was equally irrational, in not accepting such a generous offer.

MURDOCH  
George, we need to speak to Eliot Stroud again.

CRABTREE  
Shall I bring him in, sir?

MURDOCH  
No. I'll telephone Inspector Winthorpe, and ask him to have Mr. Stroud brought to Station House Number Two.

BRACKENREID  
It's not their case, Murdoch. It's ours.

MURDOCH  
Yes, sir. But this may be the best way to get to the bottom of this.

(CUT TO: EXTERIOR STATION HOUSE NO. 2: a sign identifies the location. CUT TO: INTERROGATION ROOM in Station House No. 2, which is similar to the interrogation room in Station House No. 4, but not the same in terms of furniture, lighting, etc. ELIOT sits in a chair and MURDOCH and CRABTREE sit opposite him. CRABTREE has a container on the table in front of him. WINTHORPE sits in the rear. Shadowy figures can be seen watching through the grate in the door.)

MURDOCH  
Thank you for speaking with us once again, Mr. Stroud.

ELIOT  
Ask your questions.

MURDOCH  
We know that you and Eric Cameron know each other.

ELIOT  
I've never denied that.

MURDOCH  
We know that you and Eric Cameron were negotiating about the sale of a tract of land.

ELIOT  
Negotiating? No. Eric wanted to buy it, I didn't want to sell it. That's all there is to that.

MURDOCH  
We know that Eric Cameron was, shall we say, somewhat unreasonably interested in buying.

ELIOT (laughs)  
Somewhat unreasonably interested. I guess you could say that.

MURDOCH  
We know that Eric Cameron offered you more money than the land was worth.

ELIOT  
So what? He offered it; doesn't mean he was able to pay it.

MURDOCH  
We know that you and Eric Cameron met last at the library last Tuesday night.

ELIOT  
I—

MURDOCH  
Yes, I know; you don't remember.

ELIOT  
That's right.

(MURDOCH looks over at CRABTREE and gives him a signal. CRABTREE reaches into the container and extracts a revolver.)

ELIOT  
That's not mine.

MURDOCH  
We know it isn't yours. It belonged to Eric Cameron.

(ELIOT nods almost imperceptibly. MURDOCH opens the revolver to show ELIOT, and everyone else, that the chambers are all empty.)

MURDOCH  
This weapon is safe to handle, as you can see.

(MURDOCH closes the revolver again, and with his right hand puts it in his jacket. MURDOCH looks over at CRABTREE and gives him another signal. CRABTREE opens the container and extracts a black wig. MURDOCH tosses the wig in front of ELIOT. ELIOT laughs.)

MURDOCH  
I see you are amused. You know, I thought you MIGHT remember meeting Eric that afternoon, especially since Eric was wearing this wig.

(ELIOT's smile fades, but he says nothing.)

MURDOCH  
Have you ever seen Eric Cameron wear a wig?

ELIOT  
I don't remember.

MURDOCH (calmly)  
If you saw Eric, and he WAS wearing a wig like this, you WOULD recognize him, though, wouldn't you?

ELIOT (hesitantly)  
Probably.

MURDOCH (calmly)  
I wonder, Mr. Stroud, whether you could assist me with a totally hypothetical scenario.

ELIOT  
I don't understand.

MURDOCH (calmly)  
Let us suppose that you and I are in negotiations. Let's say that I am, oh, interested in whether you would be willing to sell your parcel of land to me, if the price were right. I invite you to meet at a neutral site to discuss further negotiations; you agree. We talk for a while. We discuss. Everything is calm. We negotiate. We banter back and forth. We keep talking. I offer to pay you many times what the property is worth. You start to get to thinking that, if I'm willing to pay this much, there must be something pretty valuable on the property, and you are not inclined to sell until you can find out for sure whether or not there is anything valuable there. And so we talk some more, and I can see you are not giving my offer the consideration that I think is due. In fact, the negotiations are distinctly not to my liking and so (abruptly not-so-calm) I decide to do THIS—

(In a swift movement, MURDOCH pulls the revolver from his jacket, right-handed, and points it at ELIOT's chest. ELIOT, startled, jumps up and reflexively grabs the revolver with his left hand by the barrel and snatches it away, and moments later is pointing the weapon at MURDOCH with his right hand.)

MURDOCH  
An action such as you've just demonstrated would cause the finger marks of your left hand to be on the barrel of the gun, and the finger marks of your right hand to be on the handle.

(WINTHORPE subtly smiles and nods. ELIOT throws the revolver on the table, and sits. He says nothing, unsure of what to make of all of this.)

MURDOCH  
In this totally fanciful, completely hypothetical situation, you acted in self-defence.

(ELIOT stares at MURDOCH. It almost looks like ELIOT wants to say something, but he does not. MURDOCH picks up the wig.)

MURDOCH  
How strange it would be if I were to show up for the meeting, to which I had invited you, while wearing a disguise. It would almost be as though I planned to commit some act of mischief, and I wouldn't want anyone to recognize me when I fled the scene.

(ELIOT still says nothing, but his meekness shows he doesn't disagree with anything MURDOCH said.)

MURDOCH  
Too bad you don't remember what happened, though.

WINTHORPE  
And it would be too bad that whoever may have been involved in this whole unfortunate— but totally hypothetical— business didn't trust the local constabulary to be able to sort it all out. (to MURDOCH) Detective Murdoch, I think we may have to write this case down as "unsolved." (to ELIOT) Eliot, you're free to go. Please give my regards to your family.

(ELIOT nods, blankly. MURDOCH steals a glance at the door. The shadowy figures who were there are gone. MURDOCH smiles subtly. FADE OUT.)


	5. ACT 5

ACT V

(FADE IN. EXTERIOR OF THE CAMERON HOUSE. CUT TO: INTERIOR OF THE HOUSE, a drawing room. As before, ROY sits in a comfortable chair, with WINTHORPE and MURDOCH seated on smaller and less comfortable chairs, facing ROY. One of the GUARDS stands unobtrusively, and ARTHUR and LEONARD, sit behind ROY, facing WINTHORPE and MURDOCH. ROY holds the framed photograph of Eric.)

ROY  
Eric was such a troubled boy. He's at peace now. Will you be making an arrest of the person who killed him?

WINTHORPE  
I do not think so. Our principal suspect was Eliot Stroud. We have eliminated all of the other members of the Stroud family as suspects. And based upon Detective Murdoch's investigation, we find no basis for laying charges against Eliot. And we have no further suspects.

ROY  
Well, I'm sure that Eliot Stroud is innocent then. If you say so, Frederick.

WINTHORPE  
I trust then, Roy, that you see no cause for any conflict between yourself and the Stroud family. The truce that we all worked so hard to achieve is still in place, yes?

ROY  
Yes. It is.

(ROY looks at ARTHUR and LEONARD, who nod.)

ROY  
It is.

(CUT TO: CITY STREET. WINTHORPE and MURDOCH are on a carriage stopped off the road.)

MURDOCH  
I would say it appears that the Cameron officers in Station House Two DO keep the family informed.

WINTHORPE (smiling)  
You were right. I didn't say a word to them about bringing Eliot Stroud in for questioning, but they knew it all the same. They WERE listening in to our interrogation. So they know that Eliot didn't act out of malice, and that the whole thing was the fault of Eric Cameron; and they passed that information along to Roy. Roy is smart enough to know that it is not worthwhile to press the dispute when Eric is the one whose irrational conduct created the conflict.

MURDOCH (bothered)  
And so the case is ended, with a false official finding that it is unsolved. Nothing is made public. No one knows about Eric Cameron being mentally imbalanced. No one knows that Eliot Stroud fled a crime scene and brazenly lied to the police. No one is charged. No one is embarrassed. Everyone saves face.

WINTHORPE  
And peace is maintained. I know that's not how you like to do business, Detective. But peace between these families is worth it.

MURDOCH  
Is it, if the price is the integrity of the Constabulary? The Strouds now know that they can receive special treatment from the Toronto Constabulary. And if the Strouds get special treatment, the Camerons will want it as well.

WINTHORPE (mildly angry)  
Now look here, Detective. I don't think you realize what kind of catastrophe we just avoided. If these families decided to break the peace, they wouldn't keep their disputes private! They'd wage war on each other and who knows how many innocent citizens would be hurt by that? You think I LIKE handling things this way? In secret, with things being spoken covertly and messages conveyed through spies? It goes against my grain, and I know it goes against yours. But it has to be that way. For now, at least.

(MURDOCH is silent but not convinced. CUT TO: EXTERIOR STATION HOUSE NO. 4. CUT TO: BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. MURDOCH and OGDEN are standing. BRACKENREID is in his chair.)

MURDOCH  
I just want you to know, sir, that I tried to resolve this case as I would any other case; without granting special consideration to anyone.

BRACKENREID  
I know that, Murdoch. And so does Freddy. But even though this death occurred on our territory, most of the families are in Freddy's territory. It has to be done his way. Freddy's a straight arrow, as straight as they come. He wants to give everybody a fair shake, he doesn't like to be seen as giving anybody anything that might be seen as special favours. But with the Strouds and the Camerons, he has to bend the rules a bit. As you said yourself, he has to act less like a policeman and more like a diplomat, to keep the peace.

OGDEN  
Why does the official report have to say that the case is unsolved? Why COULDN'T the official report simply say that the evidence shows that no crime was committed, because Mr. Stroud acted in self-defence?

BRACKENREID  
Because that would be like officially saying that a Stroud killed a Cameron, AND had good reason to do it!

MURDOCH  
And the Crown prosecutor might want to submit the question of self-defence to a jury, and that would cause both families more public exposure than they'd like.

(CRABTREE knocks on the door, then opens the door and pokes his head into BRACKENREID'S OFFICE.)

BRACKENREID  
What is it, Crabtree?

CRABTREE  
A Mr. Eliot Stroud and a Mr. August Stroud wish to see you and Detective Murdoch, sir.

(MURDOCH is surprised, as is BRACKENREID. CUT TO: INTERROGATION ROOM. ELIOT and AUGUST are seated, and MURDOCH sits across from them. BRACKENREID stands in the background.)

AUGUST  
I am Eliot's father. He has told me that you and Inspector Winthorpe have talked to him. He has described to me the manner in which you questioned him. And he has something he wishes to tell you. Eliot?

ELIOT (shyly at first)  
I am sorry I was not truthful with you. I— did not know you, Detective Murdoch, and did not know whether I could trust you. What you described as happening, with Eric pulling a gun on me, that is what happened. It happened very fast. He and I were talking and I told him I didn't want to sell my land, and I thought he was handling my decision well enough, and suddenly— he— with no warning, he— (pause) I took the gun away from him and he lunged at me and I fired without thinking about it. (pause) But if I hadn't, he would've killed me.

(ELIOT stops there, but AUGUST prompts him.)

AUGUST  
And what else, Eliot?

ELIOT (somewhat meekly)  
If you wish to lay charges against me for homicide or for lying to you, I am here to let you place me under arrest.

(MURDOCH and BRACKENREID exchange glances.)

AUGUST  
What Eliot is trying to say, (to MURDOCH) Detective, (to BRACKENREID) Inspector, is that we do not want you to treat this case in any way different from any other case. We do not want any special favours. If you believe Eliot ought to be charged, then he ought to be charged like any other citizen.

BRACKENREID (stepping forward)  
We appreciate that. We feel especially gratified when citizens of Toronto trust the Constabulary to enforce the laws fairly. In this case, we feel that the evidence is more than sufficient to conclude that, as related to the shooting, no crime was committed; therefore, no charges will be laid against you, Eliot, for that.

(BRACKENREID comes closer to ELIOT.)

BRACKENREID  
But as for being untruthful to the police, now, that is a different kettle of fish, isn't it? The constabulary can't enforce the laws fairly if the citizens withhold or falsify evidence, can it? Well, can it?

ELIOT  
No, sir.

BRACKENREID  
Right, then. There won't be any charges. We'll let you off with just a warning, this time. Just like we might do for any other citizen. And, just like any other citizen, we expect you to take this warning to heart. No more trouble out of you! If we hear that you're in trouble again, there won't be any more warnings. Is that clear?

ELIOT  
Yes, sir.

BRACKENREID  
All right, then. You're free to go. Thanks for paying us a call.

(AUGUST and ELIOT rise and leave the INTERROGATION ROOM. As AUGUST leaves, he nods respectfully to BRACKENREID. BRACKENREID and MURDOCH remain.)

MURDOCH (impressed)  
There may be some hope for the Strouds and the Camerons yet. And if I may say, sir, you could have quite a career as a diplomat.

BRACKENREID (non-diplomatically)  
Oh, bollocks, Murdoch!

(FADE OUT.)

THE END


End file.
